


To be Human

by impossiblestories



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), WonderTrev - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblestories/pseuds/impossiblestories
Summary: After the plane explodes Steve is found alive, but barely. When there’s no hope left Zeus comes to his daughter aid and tells her to take Steve back to Themyscira. What will Diana find when she’s back home? Is the island still her home?





	1. Welcome home, Princess. (Or not.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom, so please be patient with me.  
> I wait for feedback to know if I should continue or not.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> PS.: Not a native english speaker, so probably there will be grammar problems.

 

It was dawning when Diana finally found herself on Themyscira’s shore. If the occasion was different she’d be happy to see her mom and all amazonian fellows. But there she was with Steve in a comatose state. After she defeated Ares some soldiers found Steve almost dead in the forest, they took him to a hospital where the doctors told Diana there was nothing they could do. He was too much injured. So her long lost father came to her aid. Zeus himself went to her and explained how he had been hiding from Ares since her birth. He told her she should be rewarded for fulfilling her destiny, of course she asked him to help Steve. The God gave her a small vial she was supposed to give Steve so he would survive the trip to Themyscira where he would be able to heal in the island waters. Seeing the hope on his daughter’s eyes made Zeus promise her one more thing. When Steve was fully healed he would be able to choose whether he would like to be immortal and be able to be with Diana forever, or not. The woman truly hoped he would choose to stay with her and admired her father’s wisdom. It was a decision only Steve could make, so her father was being fair. And there was nothing she admired more than people who appreciated justice.

 

Diana got out of the modest boat and took a deep breath. Steve was alive, barely, but alive nonetheless. He had burn marks everywhere on his chest, back and legs. His face was miraculously intact, so was his beautiful blond hair. He looked serene, but she knew that was only her father’s medicine effect. He had burnt lungs and a head trauma. Diana had no idea how long would take for him to recover, but she knew she would be by his side every step of the way.

“Diana?? I didn’t expect to see you back here.” She heard her mother’s voice and turned to her smiling. Her expression fell when she saw Hippolyta’s face. She felt she wasn’t welcome in the island anymore.  
“Hello mother. I didn’t intent to come back, but I needed to come.” Diana bent down and took Steve in her arms carefully. “He needs our help. Themyscira’s healing waters can help him.” She explained and her mother’s face stayed the same.  
“So you came back to help a mortal man. The same one who is responsible for bringing more men here. Men who killed our kind. Why do you think I should let you help him here?” Hippolyta said and Diana rolled her eyes.  
“Because my father told me to come here. This is my home too.”  
“Not anymore, you chose the men’s world to be your new home. I see no reason for us to help him.” Diana couldn’t believe her mother. Why was she so bitter about everything?  
“Mother, I defeated Ares and this man here was the one who helped me. I now know my father is Zeus, and if you care to know he is alive. He told me you were the one who never let him come near me. I could have had a dad. But that doesn’t matter now. I just need to heal Steve. He was a true hero on the war and prevented the death of many. If there’s a mortal man who deserves our help Steve is the one. You always taught me to be fair, so please, be fair now. I beg you. Let me save him.” Diana said with tears in her eyes. Her mother finally caved in.  
“You love him. And you’re right, I can’t let my personal dislike for him stop me being just and kind.” Diana just nodded at her mother’s words and carried Steve to the citadel.

 

“Oh! Princess Diana, we’re so glad you’re back.” Epione, their healer, said. Diana noticed a strange girl there.  
“It’s good to see you again Epione, I desperately need your help.” She slowly laid Steve down on the table. “My father told me to bring him here, he said the waters can help.” She explained to the older woman and the healer nodded. Immediately Epione started to check on Steve.  
“Well, I see no one here cared to introduce me, so I’ll do it myself. I’m Harmonia, daughter of Aphrodite.” The girl said. Diana rolled her eyes, she knew this girl was the daughter of Aphrodite and ARES.  
“I’m Dianna, daughter of Hippolyta.” She simply said. Diana turned to Epione. “Zeus gave me a vial that would help him survive the journey, but now I don’t know what you’re supposed to do.” The healer smiled at the princess.  
“You don’t need to worry, Harmonia and I will take care of him for you. For start we’ll just let him rest in the healing waters of our pools. You can rest yourself princess. You must be tired from the journey.” Dianna shook her head.  
“No, I want to stay with him.” Epione smiled sympathetically to the princess and told her she could start removing Steve’s clothes. Harmonia hurried to the task when Diana stopped her. “It’s alright Harmonia, I can help Epione. Thank you.”  
“Diana, my mother sent me here to Themyscira to learn how to be a healer. I’d appreciate if you let me help. I’ve never seen a mortal man before.” Harmonia asked politely and Diana nodded, even though she didn’t like the idea of women seeing Steve naked. She couldn’t understand that feeling, she had never felt it before and it was so damn annoying.

During the whole removing clothes process Diana kept an eye on Harmonia, she seemed too interested in Steve’s body. She could understand the curiosity since she felt it herself when she first saw him naked, but having another beautiful young woman staring at him, as much injured as he was, bothered the princess to no end. They soon submerged his body in one of the pools leaving only his head out. Diana caressed his hair and pecked his forehead.  
“He’ll be fine in due time, Princess. Now you really should rest. You too Harmonia.” Epione said and Diana finally complied.

 

On their way to the Palace Harmonia spoke.  
“Is he an averaged kind of his species?” Diana smiled at the memory of making this exact same question.  
“I asked him that when we first met, he told me he was above average. After going to the men’s world I can say he is way above average.”  
“Is he your partner?” Harmonia asked and Diana looked confused. “I mean, are you two together?”  
“Yes, he’s my loved one.” Diana answered and Harmonia laughed.  
“Possessive much?”  
“In the men’s world people are often monogamous. I had partners here before and I didn’t mind sharing them, but Steve is different. Steve is mine, and only mine.” Harmonia laughed even harder.  
“Alright princess, no need to fret.” They kept walking together, still Diana couldn’t like her niece. Harmonia didn’t seem honest to her.

 

Diana laid in her chamber, but she couldn’t sleep. It hurt her to know Steve was there injured all alone. Hippolyta saw movement in her daughter’s chamber and knocked on the door.  
“Can I come in?” She asked.  
“Yes, mother. Come in.” Diana replied and her mom walked inside the room.  
“Having trouble sleeping?” Diana nodded and her mom sat beside her in bed and carried on talking. “I’m sorry about the way I treated you when you arrived, but I couldn’t believe you brought that man with you.” Diana interrupted her mother.  
“That man is called Steve and if you came here to talk about him you can leave now.” The princess said and Hippolyta’s eyes widened.  
“Okay, I won’t talk about him. I want to know how is everything in the men’s world.”  
“Oh mother, it’s hard to explain. Now they seem to be rid of Ares influence, so they’re in peace. Father’s creation is indeed fascinating. I can see why he loves them so much.”  
“But they’re horrible, aren’t they? I saw the men who landed here after Steve.” The Queen said, she was confused.  
“Yes, they can be horrible, but they can be so much more. They can be kind, funny, loving, loyal, this list is endless. I never saw a place that can be so beautiful and horrible at the same time.”  
“Do you really think they deserve your help?” Hippolyta asked and Diana smiled.  
“I’m gonna quote Steve on this: it’s not what you deserve, it’s what you believe. And I believe I can help them.” The princess said making her mom smile.  
“So you intend on going back there after Steve heals?”  
“Yes, I can help them rebuild their cities. Help my friends move on from the horrors of war. Have breakfast and read the newspaper with Steve.” Diana got teary.  
“Can I make just on question about Steve?” The queen asked sweetly fearing her daughter’s reaction.  
“Of course.”  
“Why him?” Diana took a deep breath.  
“Because he has a beautiful big heart. I saw how he cares about his friends, how he always tries to do the right thing, even though life has not been kind to him. And how he cares for me. How he loves me. When he said goodbye, because he knew the odds of him surviving the explosion was close to none, he gave me his father’s watch. That was the only thing he always carried with him, and he gave it to me saying he wished we had more time.” Diana broke down crying, the pain she felt when she saw that plane explode came back ripping her chest. Her mother hugged her tight.  
“You’ll get more time, Diana. Calm down.”  
“He told me he loved me and wished we had more time… his love for me was what gave me strength to defeat Ares. Then, we found him near the river. I knew he was badly injured, but after two months in the hospital the doctors told me to take him home so he could die among loved ones. I was desperate when Father came to me and helped him.” Hippolyta nodded at her daughter’s explanation.  
“Well, I guess it’s nice of Zeus to come to your aid. I’m just scared Steve will hurt you. You’re naïve and a very beautiful woman, how can you know he’s not interested just in the pleasures of the flesh? From what I know that’s usually all a man wants.” The queen asked and Diana smiled.  
“Steve is different. Just give him a chance and you’ll see. Now, can I ask what in Gods’ names Ares daughter is doing here in Themyscira? I thought all the Gods were dead, but father told me they were all hiding. I just think she came here way too fast.” The princess said and Hippolyta rolled her eyes.  
“She’s Aphrodite’s daughter too. She actually never met Ares. Like you told me to do, why don’t you give her a chance as well?” Diana nodded.  
“I will, mother.”

  
Diana woke up the next day and went straight to see Steve. Epione was there putting fish skin on his body as if they were bandages.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning Princess. Your captain is doing great. I’m putting this on his bruises so his skin can heal faster. His lungs sound better, I think he might wake up soon.” The healer told Diana, that couldn’t stop smiling.  
“I can’t wait for him to wake up. I haven’t seen him conscious since the day I defeated Ares.” Diana ran her fingers on Steve’s cheek. “So, can I help you bandage him?” Epione nodded.

 

Later that day Harmonia went to Diana. According to her she wanted to get to know her mother’s younger sister, yet Diana couldn’t trust her. At first she was convinced she was just jealous of the way Harmonia looked at Steve, but now she felt like she wanted to steal her place in Themyscira. The queen already defended her every time Diana said something about her niece. Harmonia wanted to rule Themyscira and Diana would never let that happen.

 

 

Two days later Epione and Harmonia were bathing Steve when his blue eyes opened. He looked extremely confused.  
“Diana?” Was the only sound that came from his mouth.  
“Harmonia, go call the princess!” Epione commanded smiling. As soon as Harmonia left, the healer turned to Steve again. “Diana will be here soon.”

 


	2. Waking up

Diana woke up with her mother and Harmonia by her bed.  
“What happened?” The princess asked with worry.  
“He’s awake.” Her mother said and Diana jumped up smiling. “You can go see him after you change from your sleeping clothes.” Diana nodded and started to undress.  
“Not that he had never saw me like this, but it would be weird to cross the town in my nightgown.” Hippolyta’s eyes widened at her daughter’s statement.  
“He saw you like this?” She asked in shock and Diana laughed.  
“Oh mother, don’t be a prude. I knew what I was doing, even though Cleo’s volume V, where she talked about men, had some mistakes.” Diana put on her leather dress and ran outside. Hippolyta turned to Harmonia.  
“Did she just say she indulged on the pleasures of the flesh with that man?” The queen asked still in shock with the news.  
“I think so, aunt. Was she pure before him?” Harmonia asked.  
“She had bedded women before, I even helped her choose. But I never thought she would do it with a man. Men are evil.” Harmonia laughed at her aunt’s saying.  
“She’s in love with him, he can’t be that evil.”  
“I truly hope so.”

 

Diana arrived where Steve was and saw Epione.  
“Where is he?” She asked smiling.  
“He’s inside the thermal pool resting. He wants to see you.” Epione said and Diana ran again.

She stopped by the pool and she never thought she could smile so big. There he was still with fish skin on his burns, yet he was wide awake. His ocean blue eyes staring at her. As she approached him she started crying.  
“Don’t cry Diana. I don’t know how, but I’m still here.” He said calmly as she sat by the pool holding his hand.  
“I love you.” Were the only words that came out of her mouth. She threw herself at Steve not caring that she would get wet.  
“Whoa Angel, easy.” He pulled her completely to the water and let her rest her head on his bruised chest. “I love you too, Diana. But how am I here in Themyscira? I don’t remember anything. Did you defeat Ares?” Diana looked at him and smiled.  
“Yes. It was Sr. Patrick! He was Ares.” The princess said and Steve looked confused.  
“What?”  
“Yes, hard to believe. And I wasn’t made of clay as mother said, Zeus is my actual father. I suspect she did exactly what we did that night in Veld.” Diana said being funny and Steve laughed back at her. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her in his arms again.  
“I guess she did. So you’re a Goddess? I knew you were a goddess to me, I mean, look at you all perfect, but not an actual daughter of Zeus one.”  
“I’m a demigoddess, but aww I’m way more honored to be YOUR goddess.” Diana shyly pecked his lips and the captain smiled on the kiss.  
“What happened after I blew that plane and jumped off with a parachute? Are the guys ok? Etta?” Steve asked worried and Diana looked at him running her fingers on his wet hair.  
“As soon as Ares was killed the war was over. They sighed an armistice two days later. They guys are fine. Sammy went to Paris try to become an actor. Charlie went back to Scotland to be with his family. Chief just disappeared, but I think he’s fine. You stayed on the hospital for two months, Etta and I were always by your side. The doctors told us you couldn’t be saved, so they released you to die at home.” Diana took a deep breath before continuing. “I was desperate, I couldn’t lose you again. I thought I lost you when that plane exploded and the pain was still fresh on my chest, so I begged the Gods to help me. My father finally came to me. He asked me what I wanted and I told him I wanted nothing more than you alive and well. So he gave me a vial and told me to come here to Themyscira. He said these waters would heal you. I’m so glad he was right.” She finished with happy tears in her eyes.  
“Well, I guess it’s great to have a father-in-law who is a God. I’m so grateful we have more time.” Steve said holding Diana tight to his body. Even though it seemed like yesterday she was in his arms, he missed her. A lot.  
“Yes Captain! You better be friends with my father because my mother wasn’t happy to see me back here with you by my side.”  
“I can understand her. I took you away from her.” Diana shook her head.  
“Nobody took me. I went on my own free will. She needs to understand that.” Steve was about to answer when Hippolyta, Harmonia and Epione entered the cave.  
“Diana, what are you doing inside this pool?” Her mother asked and Diana rolled her eyes. She hated how her mom still treated her like a child, especially now in front of Steve.  
“We were just talking. Can he come out of the water yet, Epione?” The princess asked and the healer nodded.  
“Sure, princess. Just be careful because his burns will hurt much more when he’s dry.” Epione said. “And we need to change the fish skin.” Diana got up beside Steve and helped him up. He hissed.  
“Ouch.” Steve tried to touch his chest and Diana looked at him worried.  
“You alright, love?” She asked and saw her mother shake her head at her tenderness.  
“Yeah, angel. It just burns.” He replied getting fully up as fast as he could. He didn’t want to worry his princess. Diana saw Harmonia appreciating Steve’s parts and sighed. She helped him out of the pool and handed him a cloth to be used as towel. Once he was dry Epione quickly changed the fish skin on his chest and back. Diana helped him get dressed carefully. Hippolyta and Harmonia were just watching.  
“Now, you should rest Captain. You still need healing.” Epione said.  
“We will get a chamber prepared for you in the palace.” Hippolyta said and Diana shook her head.  
“No, mother. He’ll stay in my chamber. It’s big enough for two.” Hippolyta saw red and Steve decided to intervene.   
“It’s okay, Diana. I can stay in the chamber your mother will provide. I’ll be fine.” He said and Diana shook her head harder.  
“No way. You’ll stay in my chamber as you should be. We’re a couple, aren’t we?” Steve nodded and Diana turned back to her mother. “He’ll stay with me and that’s final.”  
“Even though you’re my daughter I’m still your queen and you should obey my orders.” Hippolyta said harshly.  
“I’m sorry, my queen. If I have no other choice we’ll stay in different rooms.” Diana was angry, and she hated feeling angry cause it reminded her of Ares. She helped Steve walk out of the cave. Hippolyta right behind her.

 

As they arrived at the palace Hippolyta guided Steve to his chamber. Diana was taking long breaths to calm down, all she wanted was to stay beside Steve and finally rest for a while.  
“You can stay here, Captain. Can I talk to you alone Diana?” The queen asked and Diana nodded.  
“I’ll help him get settled and then we can talk.” The princess answered coldly. The queen left them alone, but kept waiting by the door.  
Diana helped Steve sit down on his bed and finally smiled.  
“You weren’t kidding when you said your mom hates me.” He said playfully and pulled her by the hand. Diana landed beside him laughing.  
“Oh love, I’m sorry about her. You should rest now, even though I want nothing more than to stay here with you, she’s waiting for me by the door.” He smiled at her and she got lost on his ocean blue eyes. Steve noticed that and slowly got closer to her locking their lips. Diana smiled in the kiss and ran her fingers on his hair, she licked his lips asking for entrance. He granted it and bit her lower lip. He was getting way too excited about that kiss, it was time to stop.  
“Fuck, angel! I can’t control myself near you. If we don’t stop kissing now I have a feeling your mom will walk in on us and all your efforts to keep me alive would be in vain.” Diana laughed and pecked his lips lightly.  
“I suspect you’re right. I’ll be back later, try to rest and if you need anything just scream.” She winked at him leaving the room.

Hippolyta was by the door waiting for her daughter.  
“Mother, we can talk now.” They went to Diana’s chamber and sat by the bed.  
“I didn’t like how you treated me earlier. As I said I’m still your queen.” Diana took a deep breath. She was losing her patient with her mom.  
“It won’t happen again. But I need to know why do you hate Steve so much? You’re treating him even worse than the first time he was here.”


	3. Love Hurts

“I don’t hate him Diana, I’m just not fond of him.” Her eyes got wet. “I miss your aunt everyday. Antiope had been by my side for so long, and seeing Steve reminds me of her death all the time. It bothers me that you seem to love him more than you loved her.” Hippolyta explained and Diana was shaking her head the whole time.  
“No! It’s a different kind of love. And I also miss Antiope, very much. I wish she could be here to see me fulfilling my mission as the God killer. She was my mentor, so don’t you dare think I don’t miss her everyday as well. But it’s not Steve’s fault she died.”  
“It is, Diana! If he hasn’t crash landed here those men wouldn’t have come after him.” The princess took a deep breath.  
“It was destiny, Steve was the one that led me to Ares. It was because of him that I had enough strength to kill Ares. I never felt a pain so bad as I did when I thought he exploded inside that plane. Did you ever love someone so much it hurts? Because that’s how I feel about Steve.” Hippolyta looked down.  
“Amazons were created to show love to mankind, not to feel this selfish kind of love.” Diana shook her head, she couldn’t believe her mother was saying such bullshit.  
“Love is everything but selfish. And if you never loved someone like I love Steve I pity you. It’s the most wonderful thing in this world.”  
“The price of love is loss.” Diana noticed her mother knew more about this subject than she was letting on.  
“It’s worth it. But apparently you know that. Who was it?” The princess asked kindly and saw tears in her mother’s eyes.  
“I fell in love with a mortal once. Long time ago when Gods walked among men. She was young and innocent, and I thought I could protect her from all evil. But a single man ruined everything, her own father. He wasn’t under the influence of Ares when he sent her to seclusion. He built a room in their family house and locked her inside to die. I tried everything to save her, but at that moment I couldn’t be selfish. I had amazons to lead. Everything happened all at once. Zeus was fighting Ares and I knew we had to help him. I couldn’t save Marie from her fate because I had a bigger battle to fight.” Diana held her mother’s hand while she was speaking.  
“Oh mother, I’m so sorry.” Hippolyta hugged her daughter.  
“I don’t want you to hurt like that, Diana. He’s a mortal man, sooner or later he’ll be gone and you’ll spend eternity looking for him in other people, and you’ll never ever find it.” The queen bursted in tears and Diana comforted her.  
“Cry mom, it’s alright. Let it out.”

After a long while Hippolyta calmed down. Diana smiled kindly at her mother.  
“Zeus offered Steve an eternal life. Actually, he will offer it to him when he can decide for himself. I truly hope he chooses eternity with me.”  
“What if he doesn’t?”  
“Well, I’ll stay with him till he wants me too. But you don’t have to worry, I’ll never let it bother my duties. He was ready to sacrifice himself to save thousand of lives. He indeed saved all those lives and thankfully he survived to tell the tale.”  
“Just don’t let any man own you. You’re a strong independent woman.” Diana nodded.  
“I am enough, I know that. You don’t have to worry, love made me stronger.”  
“I can see that now. I’m sorry for being horrible to you. And Steve can stay in your chamber with you, it’s just difficult to see my little girl all grown up. I know you are intimate with him, but I don’t need to know details, alright?” Hippolyta said and Diana smiled again.  
“Alright mother. Just know it feels amazing. Men can be unnecessary for pleasure, but that doesn’t mean they don’t feel awesome.” Hippolyta covered her ears.  
“Shhhh Diana. I don’t wanna know.”

  
It was dinner time when Diana walked inside her chamber where Steve was resting. She decided to train while he was recovering.  
“It’s dinner time, let’s go?” She asked smiling and Steve tried to smile back.  
“I’m not hungry, angel.” Diana noticed something was wrong, her Steve was always hungry. She sat beside him and noticed his skin was deep red around his burns. It didn’t seem to be healing proper, it was getting worse.  
“Are you in pain? Why didn’t you say anything? We need to take you back to the water.” Diana was worried.  
“I didn’t want to worry you.” He said calmly. Diana ran her fingers on his hair pecking his lip.  
“I’ll call Epione. If you need to stay more time at the water I’ll stay there with you, ok?” He nodded and she ran away. She couldn’t deny she was scared, she thought the worse was over. Apparently not.


	4. Games we play

Diana and Epione took Steve back to the natural warm pool, and he immediately felt better. His face relaxed and Diana smiled kindly at him.  
“Better?” The healer asked and Steve nodded.  
“Much better. Thank you.”  
“Epione, do you think Steve will have to stay in the water for long?” Diana was worried.  
“I don’t know, princess. We’ll have to wait and see.” Epione answered and then excused herself. Diana sat by the edge of the pool running her fingers on Steve’s blond hair.  
“I’ll bring dinner for us to eat here, alright?”  
“You don’t need to stay here with me. You can spend time with your people.” Diana smiled.  
“I know, but I want to stay here with you. Now stay put healing while I bring dinner.”

After about 15 minutes Diana returned with two full plates, towels and clothes.  
“I’m gonna give the food to you.” She said and Steve’s eyes widened.  
“On my mouth? Like a kid? I’m not an invalid, you know?” He protested.  
“Love, you’ll get your dinner wet if you eat by yourself inside the pool, and if you leave you’ll be in pain. This secret will be safe with me, alright?” The captain reluctantly nodded opening his mouth. Diana proceed to her task, she tried to do it as fast as she could because she knew he was uncomfortable with the situation.

When they finished dinner Steve’s mood improved a lot. Diana looked around making sure they were alone then she started to take her clothes off.  
“What are you doing, angel?” He asked alarmed. Diana smirked.  
“I’m joining you. Now please make room for me.” Steve smiled moving aside so she could sit beside him. As soon as she sat he pulled her to his arms.  
“Veld seems like a lifetime ago.” The captain said flirting with his princess.  
“Steve, you’re still hurt. We shouldn’t.” Diana tried to reason, but the minute they locked eyes she knew she would give in.  
“While in the water I don’t feel any pain.” He smirked again. Diana smiled wickedly guiding her hands to his lower parts.  
“Is this what you want?” His moan was his reply. “Where is that Captain that told me we couldn’t even sleep in the same space if we weren’t married?” She mocked him and Steve moaned again because Diana squeezed him harder. He was growing as hard as a rock in her palm.  
“Well, considering what we did in Veld I thought we were way past shyness. I was a gentleman, but then you smiled at me in that room and I knew you wanted more. So did I.” He took a deep breath when she ran her thumb on his lower head. “I wanted you from the first time I saw you, my angel.” Diana locked her lips on his. She bit his lower lip and carefully sat on his lap straddling him. His hard member rested on her belly.  
“I confess that when I saw you for the first time I was very confused and curious, you being the very first man I saw and all. But when we arrived in Belgium I realized I felt something very strong for you. I had partners before, but never one I felt so much for.” Steve’s part pulsed at the thought of Diana and another woman together. That must have been very hot.  
“Diana, you wanna make me come just with a mental image of you doing this to another amazon?” He half whispered half moaned. Her eyes widened.  
“That excites you? We can arrange something, but no one but me touches you, alright?” She said possessively and the Captain laughed. He took her hands from his member and positioned himself.  
“Ready?” She nodded and with one hard push he was inside her. Filling her completely.

Hiding in the shadows was Harmonia. She had never saw a man before, her mother Aphrodite hid her from all the Gods and Demigods seeing she was Ares’ daughter as well. Seeing people having intercourse was something she had read about, but never saw let alone experienced in her life. Steve and Diana seemed to have found a rhythm. He was holding her close to his body kissing her everywhere he could reach. Diana was shaking her hips in all ways she could.

Diana felt eyes on her back and stopped abruptly. Steve stared at her eyes, confused.  
“Something wrong, angel?” He ran his hands on her smooth back. Diana stood up carefully and looked around.  
“There’s someone here.” She said. “Show yourself.” The princess said louder stepping out of the pool. Harmonia panicked and tried to run, but Diana was faster and caught her before she could reach the exit. “Well, well, well… what are you doing here niece?”  
“Diana, I… I didn’t mean to see you…” Harmonia started and Diana interrupted her.  
“Lies! Will I have to use the lasso on you or will you voluntarily speak the truth?” Diana’s tone was deadly. Steve had never seen her like this.  
“I was curious.” Harmonia admitted. Diana rolled her eyes and finally let Harmonia’s arm go.  
“There, you saw it. Satisfied?”  
“I am…” Harmonia laughed. “You and him are not.” Steve saw Diana’s body language change and held her hand.  
“Go, or I’ll let her hand go and she’ll kick your sorry ass.” Steve said and Harmonia ran away.  
“Why did you let her go?” Diana got back inside the pool. She was angry.  
“Angel, she wants to make you mad. Ignore her.” He said pulling her to his arms. “If you kicked her ass your mom would be very angry. I know the game Harmonia is playing, so please, just ignore her.” Diana pecked Steve’s lips and sighed.  
“I’ll try, my love. I’ll try.”


End file.
